


Death and Retribution

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel gets possessed by Klorel, SG-1 must find a way to save him from the Goa'uld that is possesing him and then from the military intelligence.





	Death and Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Daniel as a Goa'uld.  


* * *

Daniel ducked beside the sarcophagus, hiding from the shots of the Jaffa Guard. He could see Jack; maybe he could get to him. Daniel started to crawl to him.

Klorel saw Daniel coming. Now he would make the one called Jack suffer. He grabbed Daniel and charged his ribbon device on him. A few more seconds and he would be dead.

"Skaara." Jack thought that if he could appeal to his human mind he could save Daniel. "Skaara, don't." But Klorel didn't want to listen.

Daniel couldn't move, no matter how he tried. He remembered when Ra did this to him, if somebody didn't hurry he would surely die.

"O'Neill you must take action." Teal'c could see that Daniel Jackson was near death. And he couldn't use the Zadnicatel or it would kill Skaara as well as his Goa'uld.

"Skaara." O'Neill now knew he couldn't save Skaara. As he shot at him Daniel fell to the ground near Skaara. He could hear Sam saying something, but he couldn't make it out.

Klorel knew that his host was dying and he couldn't allow that to happen to himself. He could go into the body next to him. If he didn't act like the host, it probably be written off to use of the ribbon device on him.

Daniel heard Teal'c called to O'Neill, to see something. Daniel tried to get up but felt an excruciating pain beside his neck; he rubbed it and the pain went away. Then things started to get a bit fuzzy in his vision. Looking out the force field now he could see that they were approaching Earth. Carter told O'Neill about the death gliders being prepped.

As they were looking out the Goa'uld ship at earth coming towards them, Daniel spoke up. "Jack, how about when we get close to earth we use the Death Gliders to get home."

Jack look at Daniel, "You know that could work."

Klorel had to wait until they got close to earth to use the Stargate to go back home. The only problem was the bombs on the ship. Oh, well, a few more minutes that's all he needed to remain hidden.

Sam started to get excited, "There's earth." They had just past the moon. "I think we should head for the death gliders." 

They started heading for the gliders but Daniel stop at the gate. "Daniel, what are you up to?" Jack asked.

Daniel's eyes flashed, "Your friend is no more."

Jack look at Daniel. "Klorel, what have you done?"

"You killed my last host. This one is more intriguing. He has fight, yet at the same time he doesn't. Maybe he has accepted his fate."

Jack held up a zad gun. "Leave him or I will kill you."

"Try it. I'll just do the same and you will have killed this host, your friend, for nothing. I'm tired of this game." Daniel's eyes flashed again as Klorel lifted his hand with the ribbon device and shot a wave at the three of them. It wasn't strong enough to kill them, however it did knock them backwards and sent them unconscious. Klorel then put in the coordinates for Chulak, the wormhole opened and Daniel step through.

Because Sam was off to the side, she managed to avoid the brunt of the wave and was able to see where Daniel had gone. She went and woke up the men. "Jack, Daniel got the Stargate to work. Let's try and use it to get to earth before this thing blows." Sam dialed in the earth coordinates and sent through the SG-1 iris codes, and they went through.

* * *

When they arrived, General Hammond was there to meet them. "SG-1, it appears you succeeded in your mission. The Goa'uld attack ship just exploded. The President has issued orders to re-open the project and there is to be no court martial against any of you." 

The General look at the Stargate. "Where's Dr Jackson?" 

Teal'c answered the General "Daniel Jackson is a Goa'uld."

The General looked shocked at the news. "We will have a de-briefing in half-an-hour."

* * *

Klorel arrived on the other side to see a pile of serpent guards. They grabbed the man who they thought was one of the traitors to Apophis. "What are you doing, I'm Klorel, son of Apophis. Release me at once," 

Daniel's Goa'uld told them. 

One of the guards look at Klorel, "We are sorry my lord. It's just that your body is now that of one of those that the traitor Teal'c works for. "

"My other body died, I was forced to use this one. Take me to my farther."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

General Hammond came into the conference room. "As you were. Now what happen to Dr Jackson?"

Jack spoke, "Well sir, Skaara was on the ship with a Goa'uld called Klorel possessing him. He used a ribbon device on Daniel, and I was forced to kill Skaara. Apparently the Goa'uld left his dying body and went into Jackson's."

The General look at his aide, "Change all the iris codes for SG teams, since Dr Jackson had that information. And put a hold on all missions that were to happen for the moment."

Sam spoke up, "Sir, I got a look at where Daniel went; it was Chulak. Apophis and Sha'uri must be there too." 

"I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. Dr Jackson was part of the SGC and I hate loosing anybody under my command. But I can't afford to send more people to die or to become Goa'uld hosts."

"It's been a short time, General, we might be able to help him Sir." Jack appealed.

General Hammond look at Teal'c. "What are the chances of saving Daniel and his wife Sha'uri?" He knew he couldn't save one and not the other.

Teal'c sat quietly for a moment, realizing that his news would not be appreciated. "Slim, Sir."

The General and SG-1 sat quietly as the realization hit them. "I'm going to have to report Dr Jackson as MIA."

Sam got out of her chair when she realized there was a way to save them. "Sir, what if we killed them and, when the Goa'uld has left, revive them and bring them back."

The General sat thinking about the plan. "Do you think it could work?"

Sam look at the others, "Yes, Sir."

"Fine then. I'm allowing you to go to Chulak. Do you want another SG team to support your mission?"

"No, Sir." Jack replied, "I think it's best to keep it just to the three of us. Fewer people to worry about, and maybe we can appeal to Daniel's human side to help us."

"Okay Colonel SG-1 will go to Chulak and try to retrieve Dr Jackson. However I am still forced to report Daniel as MIA. You have twenty-four hours from when you leave to complete your mission. If you are not back by that time, I will have to lock out your iris codes and assume you have been taken by the Goa'ulds. Good luck on your mission, I hope you find Daniel."

"Sir, won't you be seeing us off?" Sam asked.

"No, Captain I have to report to the president in person for a de-briefing on recent events. Though how I explain recent events is beyond me. While I remember, if you succeed, I'm going to recommend to Dr Frasier to keep anybody brought back in strict quarantine until the situation is fully determined and understood."

Jack look at the General ,"Basically to make sure we don't bring home a Goa'uld."

"Correct, Colonel. Dismissed." 

With that SG-1 left to get ready to go to Chulak.

* * *

Klorel was now in front of his farther, Apophis. 

"What happen to your other body son?"

"The earthlings killed it, this was the closest living body around."

"I remember that host," Apophis look displeased as he remembered from where the host had come. "He's part of that troublesome group. He was the one who wanted to be your host, but the others picked your first body. How is this host?"

"Different" Klorel replied. "This one is very intelligent, when he lets me into his mind. But there are times when he fights fiercely and others when he is submissive. There is one thing he always asks for, and that is to see Mother. Apparently they were husband and wife." 

"Do you know anything else son?"

"Bits and Pieces, but then he puts up a very strong fight. Especially anything involved with something called the SGC or his friends. Strange that he would protect the traitor Teal'c, since he was the one who picked his wife to be our Queen." 

"Why don't you go to your quarters, son. I'll prepare your mother with the news of your new host and then you can meet with her."

During Klorel's conversation with Apophis Daniel couldn't help feeling repulsed at first, but then he realized if he behaved himself he would be able to see Sha'uri and maybe he could help her. Of course the realization that he was like her and couldn't help her didn't escape him. Daniel was, however, still learning more about his situation.

* * *

Jack, Teal'c, and Sam came through the Stargate guns ready to attack if anybody was there. But nobody was so they ran to the bushes near the track that lead to the palace. They had just made it to safety when a couple of serpent guards heading that way came into sight. They could just make out what they were saying. 

"Strange to have Klorel in a different body."

"It's not that," his companion started, "it's that he's in the body of one of those traitors from Earth. The ones that made First Prime Teal'c change sides."

"I could never understand how he could go against the god Apophis."

Only when the guards were gone did SG-1 leave the bushes for the track.

"Teal'c," Jack started, "do you think we should ask Bra'tac for help?"

"No, I know the secret ways into the palace, that even Apophis doesn't know. Come we go this way," as he lead them down a rarely used path to the palace.

Klorel started to pace his room. He was never good in confined spaces, and his host was acting up again. The fight was interesting, but moments like this it was irritating. 

There was a knock at the door. After being told to enter a serpent guard came in. "Apophis has told me to tell you, that you can see your mother in the throne room. Apophis won't be able to attend as he will be receiving his reports from his other fiefs." 

What the guard did not tell Klorel was that Apophis was furious over the fact he wouldn't be there, he had to hear the reports so they could re-group and attack earth at the earliest date possible. Reneutet his wife had demanded to see her son and he could never refuse her anything, so the meeting had been allowed.

Jack and the others were in the palace now. "Where to now Teal'c?"

"This way." Teal'c pointed. "It leads to the throne room. It is where the gods spend most of their time."

Reneutet headed to her son. "You are safe, though your new body is strange, yet familiar." She hugged him.

"I agree mother," Klorel spoke. "How are you? It's been so long since I have seen you."

"A price of being the son of the god of chaos, always at war somewhere. Though I am glad to say that I am well."

When Sha'uri didn't recognize him Daniel retreated more into his own mind; all he could do now was to protect his friends and the SGC. Maybe they could kill him and the Goa'uld in him. He now knew either he would have to allow his personality, his mind, his soul or consciousness to die or hide in the small space in his own mind until he was forced out. There was only so long he could fight, without his main reason being possible.

* * *

Teal'c stopped as did the others; his voice drop to a whisper. "It is the room at the end of this hall. I will go first to see who is there."

"Fine by me," Jack replied.

Teal'c walked slowly up the hall. In the room there was only Daniel and his wife; the Goa'ulds were speaking. Teal'c then headed down the hall to where Jack and Sam were. 

"It appears to be only Daniel and his wife, there are no guards. It could be a trap or they simply didn't think we would come for them."

"Lets do it." Jack replied as they started to sneak up to the room.

Reneutet noticed the SG-1 team, she brought up her glove jewel weapon to use it on the intruders. But it was too late and she was killed by Sam. 

Klorel turned to face them. "I will not let you get away with killing my mother." He lifted his hand with the ribbon device on it ready to use.

Daniel saw Sha'uri was dead, he could see the Goa'uld leave her. He couldn't allow Klorel to hurt his friends. Daniel fought with all the power of his mind to take control. When he did he looked at Jack and spoke in his own voice. "Kill me Jack. I can't keep Klorel out for long." As he finished he lost control of his body to Klorel.

Jack could see the change in Daniel's face as Klorel came back. "Your friend thought he could control me. But I am to strong for him. I will kill you and him in one stroke." He lifted his hand again. 

Jack closed his eyes and shot twice at Klorel. When he opened his eyes, he saw that one shot had destroyed the ribbon device and the other had killed Klorel and Daniel. The Goa'uld lay on the floor shriveling as it tried to crawl to a new host.

Sam had been startled by the shot, but she knew it had to be done. The next thing she knew Jack was stomping on what was left of Daniel's Goa'uld. As Sam's mind returned to her, first she stomp on Sha'uri's Goa'uld as Jack had done and then she went to work on reviving her, since she was the first killed. After a few minutes she got a pulse. "Jack she's alive, but unconscious." 

Jack was working on Daniel as Teal'c kept guard. "Damn it. I can't revive him." 

Sam came around to Daniel's side. She could see that Daniel had lost a lot of blood, from his chest wound. She took over compressing Daniel's heart as Jack did respiration. Sam felt for Daniel's pulse. "I've got a faint heart beat." 

Teal'c look at them, "We must go now. I heard guards heading this way."

Sam look at Jack. " I would like to get a stronger pulse. But it's not going to do any good if were dead. So let's go."

Jack looked at Teal'c, "You take Daniel. Sam you check on him regularly. I'll take Sha'uri since her pulse is stronger. Teal'c, let's try some back way out of here to the Stargate."

Jack lifted Sha'uri, being careful as she was still in danger of dying. He started heading for the hallway. 

"No, O'Neill, this way. " Teal'c said as he lifted Daniel and headed behind the throne and at the back he hit a stone and a doorway opened. Sam watched the entrance to the room. When she saw the door open she ran for it. When they got through it closed. 

After a few minutes they were in the passages they had originally come in. Jack reminded himself to ask Teal'c how he knew of the passages if they got out of this mess. Before they got out Sam check Daniel's pulse; it was getting weaker.

Apophis, hearing the commotion, came into the room. Seeing the dead Goa'uld larvae, he knew what had happened. "Seize them. They have killed my wife and son." Apophis just assumed they had taken the bodies of the dead hosts to bury them since they were dead. The others would join their friends that they had killed. He could guess who it was, those pesky Earthers.

* * *

SG-1 was at the edge of the bushes near the Stargate. They had been on Chulak for only a few hours. However the problem was that the Stargate was being patrolled. 

Jack looked at Sam "You keep an eye on Daniel and Sha'uri. Me and Teal'c will try and get us access to the Stargate." 

Before they left Sam check Daniel's pulse. "Better hurry his pulse is getting weaker."

As the others started to head down the embankment she check Sha'uri's pulse, which was getting stronger. Sam look at the Stargate, Jack and Teal'c had taken out half of the forces. Sam wish she was down there. 

She checked Daniel's pulse again, but couldn't find one. She started CPR on him again. When Jack and Teal'c came back she still had no pulse or it was very weak, she couldn't tell cause of the fear he was dead. "Jack. Daniel - I can't tell if Daniel has a pulse or not."

Jack could tell that Sam was very upset. The problem was if they tried to stabilize Daniel they could lose access to the Stargate. "We have to go. Sam, go open the Stargate and send the transmission to open the iris. Teal'c give her your staff weapon in case we need cover." 

Sam started to head off at a run. In the meantime Sha'uri had regained consciousness. When she saw Teal'c she freaked and started to hit him. But when she saw Jack she settled down. 

"Sha'uri can you walk?" the woman nodded. Noticing her distress at seeing Teal'c he knew had a problem. If he gave Teal'c Daniel she might give them trouble. "Sha'uri, Teal'c is a friend he's going to take Daniel to the Stargate for me."

Sha'uri hadn't yet fully recovered from her experience. She would have to trust O'Neill, Daniel's friend. Sha'uri nodded her consent. 

The Jaffa lifted Daniel as Jack gave his support to Sha'uri so she could walk. They started down the hill once Sam had given the okay. However some of the serpent guards found them. Sam gave cover from near the DHD and Jack was shooting the odd shot. By some miracle they made it through the Stargate.

They tumbled onto the ramp on the other side. Sam jumped up, "Close the iris now and get a doctor down here stat." She went to check on Daniel, but he had no pulse. 

Jack and Sam began CPR again when Dr. Frasier came into the embarkment room. She felt Daniel's wrist for a pulse then his neck. Finding none, she called out to the medics. "Take him down to med lab now." She looked at the others, "You'd better head over to one of the other doctors, make sure your quarantined. I'll come and check on you as soon as I can."

* * *

Daniel was on the table. Dr Frasier grabbed the paddles and set them at 300. While it was charging she yelled at a nurse to bag him. "Clear," Dr. Frasier yelled as she used the paddles on Daniel. Nothing happened; Daniel was still flat lined. She was worried about the time that he had been in this state. She flicked the charge up to 400. 'Clear." And again she shocked Daniel's heart. This time she got a pulse. She then went and put an oxygen tube into his nose. Now she would have to check and close the wound, and then check him for the presence of a Goa'uld. 

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Sha'uri were in the same quarantine room. "O'Neill," Sha'uri said softly in English, "why is he here?" her head pointing to Teal'c.

"His name is Teal'c. He's a friend of ours. He's part of the team along with Daniel, Sam, whom you meet on Abydos, and myself." 

On hearing her husbands name Sha'uri forgot about Teal'c. "Why don't they let me near him?"

Sam chose to answer her question. "The doctors have to check that we don't have any sign of diseases or Goa'uld larvae in us." She said trying to sound calm though she was just afraid. Then Sam thought of something. "Actually, Teal'c, you don't have to be in here." 

Teal'c looked at Sam, "I don't mind." 

At that moment the door opened.

It was Dr Fraiser. It had been over three hours since SG-1 had gotten back. Since their return, the General had been notified and was on his way back to the base. 

"Thank you for being so patient. I'll start your check ups now."

"How's Daniel?" Sha'uri asked, she was worried about her husband. 

"He's been listed as critical, but we have managed to stabilize him. Once we got the bullet out of his chest and closed the wound. He's currently in a coma and we'll just have to wait and see the damage when he wakes up. The good news is that there is no presence of the Goa'uld larvae in him." She let them take that news in first before continuing. "Who wants to go first?"

Sam spoke up. "Sha'uri. You go first, you can sit with Daniel once you're finished."

Dr Fraiser looked at Teal'c, "If you want, you can sit with him in the mean time." 

She waited till the nurse had taken Sha'uri out of the room before talking again. "It might be good for somebody to keep an eye on him. I'm still worried about his heart." 

Sam looked at Jack; they both knew Daniel must have been in a serious condition for her to say a thing like that.

* * *

The General was glad to be on base; his meeting with the President had gone well, funding was now assured for at least the year. The only thing spoiling today was the news that Dr. Jackson was still in his coma. He had been the one who had fought to get people to believe his warning of the Goa'uld attack. From the report he had read that the colonel had written during his quarantine, Daniel had been instrumental in making SG-1 go to the Goa'uld ship. The others would be giving a full briefing as soon as they were cleared. Dr. Fraiser still had a few tests to perform. And he wanted to visit Daniel. General Hammond was about to leave when he got a phone call.

* * *

'One test' Sam told herself and then it was over. 

"Okay done." Came the voice of Dr. Fraiser . "The MRI came up negative. Captain Carter you're all clear." All that was left was Colonel O'Neill and she would be able to go back and check on Daniel, Dr. Fraiser thought.

Sha'uri was sitting with Daniel, Teal'c was off to the side and Sam was on the opposite side to Sha'uri, when Jack came in. "How is he?"

Sam looked at Jack. "The same. Dr. Fraiser's going to check on him again in a bit." 

An airman came into the room. "General Hammond requests the presence of all of you, including Sha'uri and Dr. Fraiser, in the conference room. Now."

The General waited till they all had a seat before talking. "We've got a big problem. Colonel Mayborne and the Pentagon want Daniel and Sha'uri for questioning. Now since Dr. Jackson is still in a coma, he can stay here." 

Dr. Fraiser spoke up, "They couldn't move him. It would probably kill him."

The General talked to Dr. Fraiser , "Would you be willing to say that Sha'uri would be conducive to his recovery."

"Most definitely, as would SG-1."

"Good. Once Daniel wakes up we'll have to find a new solution. SG-1, I want you to stay for a briefing. But before you go, Sha'uri, I'm General Hammond. It's a pleasure to finally meet Daniel's wife."

"Thank you" was all that Sha'uri could manage to say.

"We'll talk later, since I know you want to get back to your husband. I just thought it best to keep you advised of the problem."

* * *

They all took turns of watching Daniel. It was now a week later when Daniel's eyes started to flutter open. Sha'uri and the other SG-1 team members were coming back from a talk with Colonel Mayborne, who had come to the base since neither of the people he wanted to talk to could leave.

Daniel woke from a dream. "Get it out of me. Get it out." He thought Klorel was still in him and that he was ripping at him. In actual fact he was ripping out the sensors, and tubes, which he still needed. He was becoming very agitated. Daniel was yelling again, "You can't hurt them Klorel. I won't allow it," as Dr. Fraiser came running in followed by the others.

"Ouch. I have such a headache." Daniel closed his eyes and held his head for minutes before opening his eyes again. Dr. Fraiser had started putting all the cords and tubes back. And she started to check Daniel out again.

"What happen to Klorel? Where am I?" As he looked around he saw Sha'uri. "Sha'uri is that you? I must be dreaming." He closed his eyes again as if to clear his image and to check what he was seeing.

Jack spoke up. "Quiet down, Daniel. I'll explain what I can." Daniel quieted down and looked at Jack. "Klorel is dead and, yes, that is Sha'uri. You're in the infirmary where you have been in a coma for the last week. But I'll let Dr. Fraiser tell you more about that."

Dr. Fraiser then spoke up. "How do you feel, Daniel?"

"I have a really bad migraine, some pain in my chest and I feel very tired."

Sha'uri felt she should tell Dr Fraiser about the headache she had had. "I had a very bad headache for a while after I woke up. I think it's an after effect of the Goa'uld leaving the host and our consciousnesses waking up to freedom." 

Daniel look at Sha'uri. "How come you have such good English?"

"My Goa'uld used it and I've been practicing with your friends."

"Oh." He yawned.

"I think we should let him sleep." Dr. Fraiser got the others to leave. When they were gone she said, "Daniel I'm going to have to wake you up every two hours for a while. It's just to make sure you don't slip back into a coma. Okay?"

"Sure," he replied as he put his head down.

* * *

Daniel woke up. Everything seemed fine, but then he could still be somewhere else. "Dr. Fraiser?" When she didn't come in he started to worry. 

At that moment Sam came into the room. "Daniel, what's the matter?"

"You know me?"

"Yes."

This is the SGC?"

"Yes."

"Where's Teal'c?"

"He's with Jack and Sha'uri."

"Oh."

The way Daniel had said that, Sam had figured out what was going on. "No, Daniel. You're not in an alternate-reality. What do you remember?"

"Um." Daniel tried to pull his thoughts together. "Lets see. The last thing I remember fully is us talking about going on to the Goa'uld destroyer. Then I remember bits. Like us putting down the bombs, Skaara and the ribbon device. Then there is this haze and then I was on Chulak talking to Apophis except it wasn't me. I saw Sha'uri or the Goa'uld who took her over, then fighting. Was it all a dream, Sam? Did I get hurt on P3R233?"

Sam took a breath. "No, Daniel, everything happened. I have to talk to Dr. Fraiser to see what's going on. Will you be okay for a while?" 

"Sure I'll think of something to keep me entertained." He yawned as she left.

Dr. Fraiser was coming down the hall when she saw Sam coming towards her. "Doctor, there seems to be a problem with Daniel. He doesn't seem to remember things he should."

"Yea, I noticed that too. I think we should have a conference on this. I need to talk to Sha'uri and the rest of you to find out what actually happened."

General Hammond was talking to Colonel Mayborne in his office. "I hope you have a nice trip."

"Don't worry General I'll be back tonight. It's only a short trip to talk General Kennedy."

"Well Colonel don't rush back." 

As the Colonel left Dr. Fraiser came in. "Sir. There is a problem with Daniel. I need to talk to SG-1 and Sha'uri to learn more about it."

"Let's do it now while Colonel Mayborne is not here."

* * *

SG-1 and Sha'uri were sitting in the conference room when the General came in and sat down before talking. "This is an informal meeting to get a few things straight and to find out what could possibly be wrong with Dr. Jackson. Doctor, you want to go first?"

"Daniel seems to be having problems with his short term memory and he still has a slight irregularity with his heartbeat. On seeing the others go pale, she felt that she should clarify. I don't see it as a major problem at the moment, I'm more worried about his memory problem. It's like every time he wakes up it's for the first time, though he is a lot less agitated on waking now. Since we had troubles with SG-8, I haven't been able to look over your reports to have a theory about this, so to save time I thought I would just ask you some questions, okay?" She received a nod from the others. "Sha'uri, what happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did the Goa'uld enter you and what happen when it left?"

Sha'uri sat quietly for a moment. "It was horrible. I still have nightmares about being taken from Abydos." Teal'c's head hung low as he remembered he was the one who had picked her to get a Goa'uld. 

When the Goa'uld entered it felt like a hot knife through my skin. At first I had control and it felt like I pulled a muscle in my neck, then it took over and I became trapped in my mind and the space became smaller and smaller. 

I saw Daniel when he came. I screamed in my mind but Renenutet, my Goa'uld, wouldn't allow me to help him." A tear fell down her face as she remembered the pain the jewel device Apophis had used on Daniel must have caused, when it slammed him into the wall. 

"When Renenutet was talking to Klorel, I was heartbroken to see Daniel and not to be able to talk to him. Then I saw you," indicating SG-1, "as did Renenutet and Sam shot me in the side. I started to lose blood and Renenutet feared death after hearing about Klorel's first host." Sha'uri couldn't bring herself to say Skaara, now that he was dead. "So she left my body and then I woke up with a headache that cleared." Sha'uri wiped her face as Dr. Frasier thought about that. 

"Okay, so who shot Daniel?" Dr. Frasier asked

"I did," Jack replied.

"All right, Sha'uri was shot in the side with a clean through shot. Daniel was shot in the chest near his heart. Any other differences?"

"Yes," Jack started. "I fired two shots at Daniel. The first destroyed Klorel's jewel device, the second hit Daniel."

Sam then took over. "We were able to revive Sha'uri quicker than Daniel. I think her injuries weren't mortally wounding, rather the Goa'uld leaving her caused her heart to stop. But with Daniel, the amount of blood loss, the position of the bullet, we never revived his heart fully, we just got a weak pulse. It stopped at least twice before you revived him here."

Dr. Fraiser sat quietly contemplating what had been said.

General Hammond thought it was time to ask her the question that needed to be asked. "What do you think is the problem, Doctor?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be as simple as the lack of oxygen caused some brain damage because he had multiple arrests. Or that the jewel device being shot caused a temporary upset to Daniel's brain waves. Any number of other things, all I can really recommend is that for the next day or two we see if he gets better, or I will have to call a expert in."

* * *

In the next two days SG-1 was busy doing reports and visiting Daniel, whose memory had improved. Sha'uri helped the SG-1 and played dumb for Colonel Mayborne. Jack and Sam thought it best to do that until Daniel was okay. 

General Hammond was trying to organize a briefing for Daniel since he was asking questions. So it was decided to give him all of the news at one time. There was a knock at the door of General Hammond office. "Enter."

It was Colonel Mayborne. "I heard you are going to have a talk with Dr. Jackson. I want to be at that meeting."

"It's just to find out how Dr. Jackson is feeling and to answer a few of the questions he may have."

"General, may I remind you that the President has given permission to me talk and question Dr. Jackson and his wife..." The last part came out as though he had been forced to acknowledge that Daniel had a wife. "That the President may chose to use my report to make decisions pertaining to national security." 

"Yes, Colonel, but I will remind you, I, too, have the President's ear. The meeting will be in an hour's time." With that Colonel Mayborne left. In actual fact the meeting was in half-an-hour. General Hammond wanted to prepare Daniel for what to expect.

Dr. Fraiser came in with Daniel and Sha'uri. The others were already seated. Daniel looked at the Stargate, "Nice to have a different view." He took a seat. Sha'uri sat on one side and Dr. Fraiser sat on the other. 

It was at that moment that Colonel Mayborne decided to walk in. "Hello Sha'uri, I hope your memory is better today." He smiled at her then turned his attention to the main reason he had come to this meeting. "Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mayborne." He said as he stretching out his hand.

Daniel ignored the out-stretched hand. "Colonel Mayborne, I remember you. It's my short-term memory that's giving me trouble, not long-term." 

Jack and Sam couldn't help but smile at the way Daniel had treated Mayborne. Daniel turned to General Hammond. "Sir, what's going on? Why is he talking to Sha'uri?"

"Colonel Mayborne, I told you it was an hour until the meeting. I wanted to inform Dr. Jackson of what's been going on first." General Hammond looked at Daniel and then continued, "Dr. Jackson, it appears Colonel Mayborne has been given authorization by the President to talk to you and your wife about your recent adventures."

Daniel got up, looked at the others, went to look at the Stargate and laughed. Then he turned, resting lightly on the glass for support, and took in the look of shock on the faces of his friends. "I'm sorry, seems nobody else sees the irony of the situation. Last time Mr. Mayborne was here," Daniel said purposely not using his rank. "we were trying to help the Tollans from being lab-rats. And I went against the President's decision and you," he pointed to Mayborne, "threatened to boot me off of the Stargate project. Now the rest of you have to protect me and my wife from being guinea pigs, cause we were Goa'ulds. Looks like I'll be answering questions, instead of asking them." 

Maybourne answered him, "Dr. Jackson, it's not only that you were inhabited by a Goa'uld but that you went to an alternate-reality, as you told Senator Kinsey and a few other interesting things."

"Like what?" Daniel questioned

"What happen between you and the Tollans and later, the Nox?"

"If that's the case and I'm so interesting, why is my wife being questioned as well?" 

"For information she might know."

Dr. Fraiser was starting to worry about Daniel's heart, it still hadn't recovered from its recent trauma. The others were remaining quiet. It was becoming quiet a traumatic meeting for the doctor since she was the only person who knew that information. She had been planning to tell Daniel and Sha'uri at the meeting.

"Anything she knows," Daniel repeated before continuing. "For your information Mr. Mayborne, my wife was a Goa'uld queen and as such she would produce the Goa'uld lava like Hathor. I assume you read mine report and the others written. There is nothing she can tell you that I can't since the male of the species are entrusted with defense of their species and the attacks planned by them. Hathor also explained the Goa'uld larva thing to me, sort of."

Sam interrupted, "Sir, Daniel wouldn't be much help to you he has had problems with his short term memory."

Daniel used the time to slide back into his seat.

Jack looked at Mayborne, "You're not getting any member of my team."

Maybourne looked at Dr. Fraiser. "Doctor, you seemed to be upset when Dr. Jackson was getting upset. Is something wrong with him?"

Dr. Fraiser dropped her head. "Yes, Daniel's heart still hasn't repaired itself fully from the trauma, and his short-term memory retention is worse when he is upset. I think he'll be like this for about another two months."

Daniel's head dropped to the table. Sha'uri started to rub his back. 

"Since Dr. Jackson may not be an active member of SG-1 in the near future, I think you could spare him."

Sha'uri spoke just before General Hammond. "Where Daniel goes, I go, too."

"Colonel Mayborne, Dr. Jackson may not be an active member of SG-1 currently but he can still help in his position as chief civilian adviser on ancient cultures and languages, and his wife will be helping him, as part of the SGC." 

Daniel look at his wife and she gave him a nod. He put his head down, this fight had been going on for sometime and nobody bothered to warn him. A lot of things seemed to have been kept from him. He turned his attention back to what was going on while the General was talking.

"I don't think the President will allow valuable SGC personal to be taken by you."

Jack continued, "And since Daniel and Sha'uri are not military it would be against their civilian rights. Sha'uri is going for her citizenship as soon as possible." 

"The President would have to consider the fact that Dr. Jackson has possible information pertaining to national security." He then looked at Daniel. "I know how you feel but..."

That was it for Daniel. He went cold and started, "Colonel, with a due respect, you don't know a thing. None of you understand, and you didn't bother to ask." The outburst shocked and scared all the SGC members into silence. "If the situation wasn't so serious I could laugh."

Daniel's eyes turned to Jack. "I'm being sold by the SGC as being important for my knowledge of ancient cultures and languages, yet every time I go on mission and bring it up I get told by my team leader that it's not important." He then took in the group again. "Then I am wanted because of my run-in with an alternate-reality. Yet when I came back nobody believed me, not even my friends, until I proved the Goa'uld attack ship existed. 

You, Mayborne, and the rest of your people didn't want to acknowledge that Sha'uri was my wife until very recently. Then you want me and my wife cause we were Goa'uld. 

Do you want to hear about the physical pain when it goes into you and leaves your body. Then the mental pain it causes, by the Goa'uld leaving. You wander your mind like a trapped animal, teased by your Goa'uld. You hurt your friends, but you can't stop it. It gets information and uses it against you. Takes you to your enemy who is it's father, talks about you like your a piece of meat that is a skin for it, talks about your wife as it's mother and your enemy's wife. 

But wait, it doesn't end there. To get rid of it, you have to die and that brings on new complications. I might wake up tomorrow and not remember this meeting. I still have nightmares about those events. You, Colonel Mayborne, just want me and my wife to be your little lab-rats, to play in what ever prison you put us in.

You speak of the Nox and the Tollans. You all want to know what I wish for? I wish that Sha'uri and I could contact them, so we could go to their home world away from earth, away from Apophis and the revenge he'll surely want. So stop patronising me. Speaking of which, since you all felt the need to keep everything a secret, until everything was nearly in place, tell me what you have decided what you want to do. And to think all I wanted was a few questions answered." 

Daniel got to leave. But when he got to the door he felt an intense pain around his heart.

They all saw Daniel double up in pain. Dr. Fraiser rushed to check his pulse; she found none. Sam dropped down to help her. General Hammond went and called the medics. When they got there Dr. Fraiser and Sam had stabilized him.

Before she left Dr. Fraiser suprised them all, she gave them all an icy stare. "If I had known this meeting was going to be like this, I wouldn't of allowed it." Her voice rose slightly for the next sentence before dropping. "If not so much for the fact that Daniel had a heart-attack, as for how little you know Daniel. He is the most open and honest person I have ever meet. He is always willing to help. If you had waited until he had recovered, I'm sure he would have told you everything he knew, even you Colonel Mayborne. Instead you set things into motion without telling him and you made him feel like a trapped animal." Before she left she had one thing left to say. "Besides Sha'uri, I'm not allowing any visitors until I'm sure Daniel will be to cope. Sha'uri, you will have to ask before visiting." And she left with the medics taking Daniel back to the infirmary.

Jack turned to the others, "You know, she's right. It wasn't fair to Daniel." 

General Hammond headed back to his seat. "I think it's time to resolve this problem."

Colonel Mayborne was shocked by what had happen to Daniel. "General, As superior officer of all SGC personal, if you give your word that I can talk to Dr. Jackson and his wife as soon as he is able, I will leave. I'll tell the President, and they can stay here then."

"Dr. Jackson is like Dr. Fraiser described him. His sense of right makes it easy for me to say yes."

"Fine, then, as soon as Dr. Fraiser gives the okay, SG-1, Sha'uri and yourself will also attend the meeting. I'll be going back to the Pentagon then, Sir."

* * *

Daniel woke up a few hours later, he looked around and smiled. This time he remembered before he collapsed. 

Dr. Fraiser came into the room. "Daniel. How are you?"

"Better, thanks."

Dr. Fraiser started to give him an examine to make sure.

* * *

It was a week before Dr. Fraiser would allow Daniel to talk to Colonel Mayborne. Daniel had just been told he had a meeting with him and the others later today. He decided he would be late, let them suffer a bit.

Dr. Fraiser came into the room and could feel the anger in it. Stargate personnel verse Military Intelligence. "Ladies and Gentleman, Dr. Jackson is fit enough for this, however I would prefer to keep his stress levels down." When she took her seat she was forced to sit on the same side as the military intelligence personnel, since SG-1 and Sha'uri had taken the other side. 

It was sometime before Daniel came into the room. He saw that he would be sitting at the head of the table with a direct view of the General. As he took his seat he drop his head pretending to be looking at the chair, so he could have a smile at the set-up. Colonel Mayborne had brought more people with him this time. Daniel adjusted his seat and had a look at the Stargate. After viewing it so many times, the same thought went through his head, would it bring him good or bad luck today? He saw the others were waiting for him to say something. He felt like a fish in Seaworld being let loose among the sharks. His stare returned to the Stargate. 

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the luckiest Daniel of them all?" He had confused the others again with his riddled talk so he explained, "Just wondering, what would have happened if I had said no to Catherine like my other self. I mean he would have had to live with nothing for a while, but he eventually got work in Egypt where he died. That Daniel would have had academic freedom and not been tied down by military rules. Not that I'm knocking this." He said as he tap the table. "I wouldn't have meet most of you. What do you want to know?"

General Hammond spoke first, "Dr. Jackson, this is an official meeting to find out what you know in relation to questions that Military Intelligence has. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Sir." Though he knew this was going to be a pain, he would have to remember Dr. Fraiser exercises to relieve stress.

"Dr. Jackson." Colonel Mayborne said as he looked at Daniel service records. 

But Daniel interrupted him, "Colonel Mayborne," He though it was best to be civil though he hated this man. "May I ask what you are looking at?"

"Your service records and reports that you have written while working at the SGC. Of course there are also references to your prior work and original Stargate work. I must say your reports are far more interesting to me personally, since most of the people and aliens your team has encountered have taken a liking to you."

"Just a friendly person, I suppose. Anyway, could I have a look at my file, Colonel."

"Not really, Dr. Jackson. But you can have a copy of the reports filled by yourself." 

"Yeah. Wouldn't want me to know what other people are thinking of me. I'll take a copy of my reports thanks." 'Maybe I should have brought my journals too.' Daniel silently added. 

The thing that was unusual about this meeting was that the rest of them weren't involved, even though they were sitting there. Dr. Fraiser, he assumed, was here in case something happened to him. Sha'uri in case they had questions for her. General Hammond, because one of his personnel was being questioned. But why were Jack, Sam and Teal'c here? If it was for moral support they were certainly failing.

"Dr. Jackson," Colonel Mayborne said to regain Daniel's attention. "Could you tell us in your own words, what your work at the SGC entailed prior to your medical problems?"

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows as if to say, 'What has this got to do with anything'. "Well Sir, my work was two-fold. I was the Civilian Adviser on Anthropology and Languages and I work with SG-1 when we are on mission. I was to determine the importance of any cultural finds made by my team and the others."

"Thank you for that rough summary. So, would you say your work makes you more personable than the military?"

"Well, you would know with all the details you know about my life, which would probably be more than me. Anyway, you would know that before I came here I was dedicated to research, I spent time as an anthropologist. As such you live as the people that you are studying do, you learn when to listen, when to shove or when to leave people alone. So, the answer to your question, Colonel, yes it does. I haven't been trained to put the mission before people."

"Back to your service records. You were laughed out of the academic community because of your theories. Joined the Stargate project because of Catherine Langford asked you to. Thought dead on Abydos until recently. An SG team consisting of Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Major Kalwasky and Feretti, among others went to get you. Your wife was taken while you were there. We recently found out Abydos has a supply of Naqadah, the gate element. Is there any way we could get some of the this element?"

"Colonel, there is good news and bad news there."

"Yes...."

"Well, since I've been kind of busy, the deadline I gave the Abydonians went by, so I would assume that they think Sha'uri, Skaara and myself are dead."

"I read your report, Colonel O'Neill, and it said you originally sent a tissue box."

"Yes, I did and it came back asking for more." He said with a smile on his face thinking about that incident.

"So couldn't you send a note." Mayborne directed this question to Daniel.

Daniel was getting frustrated with these questions. They would just draw it out, then they would get to the hard part. He took a deep breath. Dr. Fraiser gave him a look of support and Sha'uri gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at Colonel Mayborne again. "Colonel, when I was living on Abydos I left a cover stone over the Stargate and allowed some space that would allow boxes or notes to form, but not people. But I told them to put a heavy cover stone on so nobody could get through, so it depends on whether they listened or not."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson, for that information. Now on to our main reason for being here. I have already questioned Sha'uri and she has told me the little she knows, SG-1 is here in relation to your attitude and actions while you were under the control of the Goa'uld and on other missions." Daniel stiffened at the mention of that name. "General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser are here to watch proceedings."

"Fine. Can we just get going." The others looked at him. Normally he was a patient person. He of all people realised that since the Goa'uld had left him, he had become frustrated easily and quick to lose his temper. The last meeting hadn't helped any. 

"What can you tell me about the Tollans and the Nox?"

"Not much, they didn't want to share their technology because they thought of us as primitive. And before you ask, no, you can't get to the Nox world, either. They buried the gate."

"Dr. Jackson, you didn't think of trying to find out information?"

"Yes, Colonel, I did." Daniel said as his voice started to rise, before he stopped and went back to normal. "If you push people they tend to close off and don't answer questions." 

"Dr. Jackson, I don't take to well to veiled threats."

Sam spoke up, "Maybe if you weren't questioning Daniel's work and attitude at every turn, he wouldn't feel so defensive."

Jack and the General gave her a look. Unfortunately, they were not able to help Daniel. The look didn't escape Daniel, Sha'uri or Dr. Fraiser . Daniel looked at his friends. This proved beyond a doubt when the military said jump they would say how high. 

"Dr. Jackson, if the Nox buried their Stargate then how could the Nox open our Stargate and take the Tollans to their world?"

"The Tollans sent a message and Lya came for them. That's all I know. Neither side told me anything aside from an observation."

"Being?"

"Your race has learned nothing, but you have." 

"What does that mean?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment."

"I would like to know."

"Just... Um.... Your attitude and using force compared to my more passive solution." Colonel Mayborne look angry. "I'm sorry you asked."

"Before getting into more recent events, I would like to know about the Oannes, in particular Nem."

"I don't understand what you want."

"Why haven't you gone back to see the alien?" Colonel Mayborne said hoping to push Daniel's buttons. Particularly since he was thought dead on that mission.

"Well, Colonel, Nem was kind of upset with the human race, since we indirectly caused the death of his mate and probably others of their species. And personally, it wasn't one of my favorite missions, considering I was thought dead."

"I suppose the Hathor incident was a much better mission of sorts, since you did help her get the DNA of our species." 

Daniel hit the table. "Mayborne, is there a perquisite to be such an ass to be in the military intelligence. I, along with the all the males except Teal'c, was under her control. I had the misfortune to be her choice to help her. I wish I had your file so I could use any past failures against you. If you want to just knock my character and make me defensive, I think this meeting is over and you should send another of your goons."

General Hammond had had enough of the two of them. "Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mayborne. Antagonising each other is not helping. Colonel Mayborne, maybe you should just ask your questions. Dr. Jackson you can answer them. I want this meeting over as soon as possible, so things can return to normal around here."

Daniel looked at General Hammond, 'Things can never return to normal, Sir."

"That's one thing Dr. Jackson and myself agree on. Let's move on to more interesting things. What can you tell me about your adventures on P3R233?"

"When we got there we found the place deserted. Me and Sa.... Captain Carter found some artifacts. Colonel O'Neill told us we had to leave, he didn't want to hear about my find, so instead of preserving the site for research at a later date, I was forced to do a smash and grab archaeological dig. That's when I touched this device and a mirror formed. Seeing no reflection of myself, I touched it and I was in the other reality."

"Why won't it work now?"

"Because I lost the remote in the other reality. Dr. Carter was going to get it but she never came back. I was just lucky it allowed me back."

"So, tell us a bit about that reality."

"Do you want a rough or detailed report?"

"Rough, I'm sure you can write a more detailed report later."

"Fine. Dr. Fraiser wasn't part of the project. Captain Carter never joined the military, so she was Dr. Carter. I didn't join the project, so Catherine Langford had my position, and I was killed in Egypt or a slave by now. General Hammond was just a Colonel and Colonel O'Neill was a General. Because I never went to Abydos, I never meet Sha'uri, so there was no reason to go to Chulak, although I would of liked to have learned how they got the map of the Stargates."

"Dr. Jackson." Colonel Mayborne said to get him back on track. 

"Well, since they never went to Chulak, Teal'c was in charge of the attack on the SGA. Dr. Carter and Dr. Langford were to come with me, but I assume they died," 

"What other differences were there, Dr. Jackson?"

The other members of the Stargate project and Sha'uri couldn't believe what they where hearing and seeing. They also couldn't get over the fact Colonel Mayborne and Daniel were both being civil to each other.

"Well, the previous residents of P3R233 in the other reality gave a warning. But since nobody had lived on Abydos, like myself, they didn't understand the warning. But they didn't have the mirror like our P3R233."

"With such differences, why did the coordinates work here, in our realty?"

"Because Ra was killed in both realities. Apophis was angry with the earthlings there like here. So the main things were the same."

"How long do you think you were there?"

"Well I don't know, I was busy trying to survive and helping the others. I think about a day."

"Colonel O'Neill, how long would you say he had been gone?"

"An hour or two."

Daniel interrupted, "The different reality could have had different time ratio to us."

Sam simply nodded her head.

"Did you see Daniel in the room during that time, Colonel O'Neill?"

"No, we just assumed he went off somewhere or got taken."

"Was there anything different about Dr. Jackson on his return?"

This time Sam answered. "Yes, Sir, Daniel appeared to have been shot by a staff weapon."

"How did you think he came by his injury?" 

"We didn't think about it at the time, Sir. I assumed he must been injured by one of the devices there."

"It must have been nice to have been proven right Dr. Jackson."

"Yes and no. No, in that if I hadn't stuck to my belief in myself, we would be facing an onslaught from Apophis, or more realistically have been his slaves by now. No, in that my life will never be the same, the Goa'uld Klorel has changed me. Yes, cause if I had been wrong I would be in a little padded room somewhere and the SGC would be closed. Yes, I got my wife back."

"Talking of Goa'uld, tell me about it."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Fine," Daniel took a deep breath. "Captain Carter and I were putting the bombs on the ship when we found out that Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill had been caught. So we tried to free them. I was caught by Skaara who was Klorel, he used the ribbon device on me. 

"Fine," Daniel took a deep breath. "Captain Carter and I were planting the bombs on the ship when we found out that Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill had been caught. So we tried to free them. Skaara, who at the time was host to Klorel caught me and used the ribbon device on me. Jack's love for Skaara obstructed his usual military actions. He didn't shoot Skaara right away. Klorel used to tease me that Jack valued his old host's life more than me, and then he would replay in my mind what he observed when Colonel O'Neill came back to Abydos ignoring me for Skaara." Daniel took another deep breath, before continuing. "Anyway, Colonel O'Neill finally shot Klorel. As he was dying, so Klorel left Skaara's body and came into me."

"How did you feel?"

"Colonel Mayborne, have you ever had a red-hot butter knife shoved into your neck?"

"No."

"Well, that's how it felt, but you forget that because the Goa'uld inside you forces you to believe that you've only pulled a neck muscle. Klorel stayed hidden until we got close to Earth. Desperate to go to the Stargate he suggested the Death Gliders and then after that, things became blurry. But I'm starting to remember more recently, and that's when I made a startling discovery." 

"What, Dr. Jackson?" Colonel Mayborne asked the young doctor whose eyes had just widened.

Daniel looked at everyone at the table, then at the Stargate. He inhaled deeply, paused and then spoke softly, "Klorel isn't dead." 

Everybody at the table jumped back. 

"Oh. No flashing eyes." Daniel waited for them to take their seats, he had a smile on his face because of the displeasure his news had caused but it vanished quickly. "When Colonel O'Neill shot the jewel instead of me, he created a field that prevented all of Klorel's consciousness to leave. So now the table's turned, he's partially trapped in my mind and I get to tease him. I'm the one who is powerful, instead of him. This whole switch allows me to know how they feel--the power to control actions, to put the other in his place, to mess with his mind. Sure, he vows his farther will come for him, but I get to taunt him by telling him his farther thinks he's dead. And that his mother is in her rightful place as my wife. Okay...so I'm not the same patient-I'll-take-all-your-crap Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel," Jack protested. "I don't think it's a good idea to let him to stay in there. You should get rid of it."

Bitter, Daniel looked straight at Jack with extreme anger in his eyes. "Well, I would if I could. Since you practically caused this problem, maybe you'd like to come up with a solution."

Jack felt as if he had been slapped on the face. Daniel had never behaved like this, even when he had fought strongly for what he believed. Perhaps Klorel was still in him after all.

Sam spoke up next. "Daniel, Jack was trying to help you."

Daniel got up and started pacing around as if trying to find a solution to a problem. __

_'Klorel. You son-of-a-bitch. Leave me alone_.' Daniel silently ordered the Goa'uld that was still plaguing his mind, though Daniel still didn't fully understand it. __

_'Oh, I can't Dr. Daniel Jackson, you see I'm the expert at this game. Just allow me full control of your body, you'll be better off. I'm stronger than you.'_ Klorel teased the host that he couldn't fully control no matter how much he tried. __

_'Over my dead body'_

_'No! Just accept it that I will win in time.'_

_'Go back to your hole.'_ Daniel thought with hatred. He sat back down after he regained his composure. "I'm sorry, Colonel O'Neill. Colonel Mayborne, please excuse my lies concerning Klorel, I was just using him as an excuse to get back at Colonel O'Neill for what has happen to me. Okay?" After receiving a nod from the colonel, Daniel continued, "Back to business. All I can tell you is that Apophis doesn't know we have the coordinates to his military base and it's going to take him sometime to develop a military force strong enough to take revenge on us for killing his wife and son." 

"Anything else, Dr. Jackson?" Mayborne asked the worn-looking man.

"Well, nothing that I can really remember at this point of time."

"You'd better not be lying to me, Dr. Jackson. I'll be in touch." Colonel Mayborne got up and left. He had a feeling the good doctor had lied, but he had told him quite a few interesting things.

Daniel waited 'til Colonel Mayborne and his people had exited the room and just before the others were getting up to leave, he spoke again. "Please wait, could all of you stay for a moment. General, could you please order a few guards to remain outside to make sure we're not interrupted, if you know what I mean." Daniel started to pace again until General Hammond sat down. The others had all moved in closer. "Jack, I'm really sorry about what I said. I really don't blame you. But Klorel got loose." 

Dr. Fraiser spoke up, "You lied, Daniel. Why?"

"Do you think Colonel Mayborne would allow me to stay, if he knew I had a Goa'uld I can sort of control? Even if I couldn't he would want me."

Sam spoke next, "No. So what is happening, Daniel?"

"I'm in serious trouble. Klorel made me angry while talking to Mayborne."

Sha're looked at Daniel. "So when did he gave you trouble, you were pretty angry during the whole time." 

"Yeah," Daniel gave them a lopsided smile. "Well, being in an agitated mood didn't exactly help with Klorel. I lost control when he told Mayborne about himself. The cunning sucker knew Mayborne would take me away and they would find a way for him to take over."

"So how did it happen?" General Hammond asked.

Daniel lowered his head. "Klorel was speaking the truth. The jewel device caused a force field so Klorel lost his physical body and part of his alien consciousness."

Dr. Fraiser made a comment on the situation. "This is a serious problem."

Daniel studied all of them. "You only know half of it. Klorel seems to be able to play around with my physical body. He told me if I didn't let him have my body, he'd kill me."

Sha're was upset by this news. " What are we going to do? We can't let him kill Daniel."

Sam added, "And we can't let him have Daniel's body."

Jack turned to Teal'c. "You don't happen to know of anything we could do?" 

Teal'c looked at Daniel and then at Jack. "No. I'm sorry."

Daniel grabbed his head. "I do. But we have to hurry, he's acting up again." Dr. Fraiser moved closer to him as he got worse. "You...have...to...take me...to...Kendra." Daniel's facial features transformed as did his voice slightly and then a faint glow of his eyes glimmered. "You will do no such thing." Suddenly, Daniel's head fell onto the table. Dr. Fraiser searched frantically for a pulse and Daniel looked like he was going to open his eyes in a minute. 

General Hammond turned to Jack once he was sure Daniel was okay for the moment. "I thought you destroyed the hammer."

"We did, Sir."

Sam took over for the colonel. "General, Sir, Daniel and I had talked to her and besides Sha'uri and Daniel, Kendra seems to be the only other Goa'uld host who got rid of the parasite without dying. Maybe she might be able to help."

Daniel had regain consciousness. "You should drug me for the journey so Klorel can't do anything until we are in front of her."

General glanced at everybody around the table. "I'm going to allow this mission. Colonel O'Neill, you, Captain Carter and Dr. Fraiser, if she doesn't mind going..." he paused until he received a nod from her, "...okay. You three will escort Dr. Jackson. This may sound callous people, but if you fail I will be forced to turn him over to Colonel Mayborne, we can't allow a possible Goa'uld access to our technology."

Daniel looked up at the General. "I understand and I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, if nothing can be done, I want you to kill me." Shocked, everyone in the room turned to look at him. "Promise me." The others couldn't do it. "Promise me!" Daniel said harshly. He calmed down before continuing, "If I still have that thing in my head, you think Colonel Mayborne will let me stay like this? He'll make Klorel take over and you'll never see me again."

Jack knew he was serious. "I promise, Daniel. You'll be yourself or I'll kill you." 

Sam followed the rest of the group 'til the only person holding out was 

Sha'uri. "No, my Daniel. What if we kill you and they find a way to remove it?" she asked emotionally as tears fell down her face. She had lost her brother to that thing, the Goa'uld. There was no way she was going to lose her husband as well. 

"Sha'uri." Daniel spoke softly. "Colonel Mayborne won't let it die even if they could save me. Promise me, Sha'uri."

She looked at her husband defiantly. "No. I won't allow this." But she softened as she saw the distress in her husband's eyes. "I won't kill you, but I won't hold it against the person who does." 

"Well you have a mission. You better gear up to go on the hour," General 

Hammond informed them.

* * *

Daniel had gotten ready in fifteen minutes, said his byes to Sha'uri and now was sitting in front of the Stargate. So much had happen since he last went through as himself: possession by a Goa'uld, dying, the return of his wife and now this. He knew the chances that he'd be returned were slim. If only he'd have kept his mouth shut about Klorel, but it wouldn't have been fair to his friends. He checked his watch--he had at least half-an-hour left.

Daniel sat on the ramp, took out a note pad and began to write some letters. With those finished he started staring at the gate. To him he seemed drawn to the Stargate; it was moments like this recently he started thinking about the mirror on P3R233. What if he hadn't made it back? What if he had said no to Catherine in this reality? He still remembered the first time he had seen all seven chevrons lock into place followed by a thunderous burst and the watery event horizon forming.

His thoughts quickly vanished as the reality that this could be his last time he passed through 'His Stargate,' as Catherine dubbed it, sank in. It could also be the last time through it with this thing in his head. He had to be realistic. Daniel found it amazing that Klorel hadn't reared his ugly head, maybe he controlled him better than he thought, or perhaps the Goa'uld was reflecting like himself, or more closer to the truth, he was planning his escape.

Daniel's pensiveness came to a stop when the others came into the embarkation room. They hadn't seen him yet. He found it strange to see Dr. Fraiser dressed in the SG-1 uniform, even stranger not to have Teal'c accompanying them. Suddenly his eyes locked onto the Jaffa staff weapon, held by the Colonel. Daniel stood up. "I don't think you should take the staff weapon, Jack."

"Why?"

"Goa'uld technology. Besides, don't you think it's caused enough trouble there already?"

"Yea, might mistake me for a Jaffa." O'Neill quickly tossed it to one of the armed guards. He looked around and then checked his watch. Puzzled, he quipped, "I was just about to say, somethings never change."

"What?" Daniel asked O'Neill 

"You, being late. But it appears that you were here early. I thought you'd be saying bye to Sha'uri."

"Did that." Daniel said with sadness flooding the tone of the statement.

"Oh! Why were you here anyway?" Sam asked after checking the FRED.

"Just reminiscing about the last few times I went through the gate as me. I wrote some letters in my journal...just in case anything happens to..." Daniel couldn't finish as he handed her the book.

Sam knew what he was trying to say. "We'll make sure they go to the right people."

"Thanks."

Dr. Fraiser approached Daniel and said softly, "We decided instead of drugging you to the point of unconsciousness, we would give you a sedative. It should help you stay calm so Klorel won't be able to cause you too much trouble, yet you'll be able to still function."

Daniel glanced back at the control room as he received his shot. He could see the General, Teal'c and Sha'uri. When their eyes met, she smiled, but her eyes betrayed the sadness she felt inside. Sha'uri knew this could be the last time she saw her husband, if things didn't go to plan.

* * *

The team stepped through the Stargate once the event horizon settled. On the other side they were greeted by a bunch of men near Thor's Hammer. The beam emerged from the top of the hammer and scanned along the front of Sam giving her a warm feeling where it passed through her. Then it went over Dr. Fraiser, then Jack and finally Daniel. With Daniel it remained longer as though it detected Klorel. Finally, it vanished. Dr. Fraiser looked at Daniel and asked, "How are you?"

"Fine. Just a little groggy...that's all." 

"Well, obviously Klorel has no body, so the hammer didn't detect him," Sam assumed.

Gerwyn rode in on a powerful steed. "Hale, Daniel, Carter and O'Neill." 

Sam introduced Dr. Fraiser to her. "We have a problem, is Kendra still--?"

"Dr. Fraiser, the sedative is starting to wear off." Daniel interrupted. Dr. Fraiser rushed over to the FRED and retrieved another sedative to give Daniel.

"Yes, Kendra is still here. May I ask what's the matter with Daniel?"

"We'll explain when we see her, it's an urgent matter." Sam explained.

Gerwyn started up the path leading them to Kendra. The others followed with Sam and Jack helping Daniel who was starting to feel the full effects of the sedative again; it was starting to make him slow and groggy once again. 

When they reached Kendra's place she greeted them and as they helped Daniel sit, Kendra noticed the scar from the Goa'uld entry. "What has happened?"

The sedative was starting to wear off again, so Daniel answered her question. "I became possessed by a Goa'uld and though it's physical body left, part of its consciousness is still trapped in my mind, just waiting to come out. 

Fearful, Gerwyn and Kendra both backed away. Dr. Fraiser spoke up. "Daniel, should be okay so long as he is calm. I've brought some sedatives to help him do that."

Sam waited until the two ladies had relaxed before asking her question, "Kendra, we need to know if you can help us?"

"I can't help." Kendra said sadly. "I don't possess that kind of kin...only Thor's Hammer had the power to rid a Goa'uld from its host, but you destroyed it last time. Besides, it did not transport Daniel to the chamber, so I gather its power couldn't have helped either."

After hearing that Daniel got up, he couldn't let his friends do what had to be done. He started walking away from the others as they watched curiously. It wasn't 'til Daniel pulled out his pistol he had hidden that they realized what he was aiming to do. They ran after him.

"No, Daniel!" Sam screamed.

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, put that gun down!" Jack ordered. Flashes of his son, Charlie, flooded his vision. He blinked them away, trying to focus on the matter at hand. "Daniel?" Jack thought his plea had reached his friend, but Daniel turned the pistol onto them.

"Don't come any closer. Please...this is the only way to make sure Klorel doesn't harm anyone. Please, let me do it my way. None of you will have to live with the fact that you had to kill me. Please, it's the only way." Daniel begged as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Kendra offered her assistance, "Daniel, I found something that may be helpful at the base of Thor's Hammer. It appears to be writing. There were also seven symbols. I copied the writing and symbols. At least wait and see if you can figure out the meaning."

Daniel nodded but continued to point his gun at them. Sam followed Kendra as she ran towards her house to find the notes. Gerwyn took the opportunity to sneak off, too afraid to stay. Daniel stood there, his eyes affixed on the gun and the colonel and doctor. Just then, Klorel popped up. 'Coward...can't even spare your friends from doing it.'

'Just remember if I die so do you.' Daniel reminded the Goa'uld.

'Still, your friends will suffer and I'll have that satisfaction as we die together.'

Daniel shook his head to clear his mind. He was in a quandary. If he asked for another sedative to settle Klorel down, the others might knock him out. Worse yet, Klorel could muck things up if he didn't ask for one. If Daniel pulled the trigger on himself, Klorel would win anyway and yet, if he didn't, Klorel would find a way to live.

Jack studied Daniel as his friend's head bowed down. He thought of a surprise advance on him, but feared Daniel's state could set the gun off, injuring himself or the good doctor. He was hoping Kendra had the answer. The trouble was if she couldn't decipher it, would Daniel be able to in his state? It would prove very difficult for Jack and the others to fully trust him.

Dr. Fraiser started heading over to Daniel, but he jerked the gun in her direction. "Daniel, I'm only going to give you a little sedative to help you relax. Okay?" Daniel nodded and lowered his gun. Dr. Fraiser held up the needle, showing him how much she was going to administer. After she had injected it, she heard Daniel whisper, "Thanks."

Kendra and Sam came back and handed the note to Dr. Fraiser who gave it to Daniel. 

Daniel started reading and his face lit up. "It's about the Valkryies, the sisters of Thor." Jack looked confused, so the anthropologist elaborated. "The Valkryies were magnificent and beautiful young female warrior spirits who rode into battle, giving victory or defeat as their father, Odin, decreed. They also waited on the dead warriors in the hall of Valhalla, with Odin. If these coordinates work they might be able to help or they could tell us how to get in touch with either Odin or Thor."

Not thrilled with relying on legends, Jack looked to Sam. "Maybe we should try it now."

Sam returned the baffled look. "Shouldn't we try those coordinates from Earth so we can send a probe?"

"Normally, I'd agree, but we don't have time for that. Daniel doesn't have time for that." The look on Sam's face forced Jack change his mind. He leaned closer and whispered, "Fine. One of us should go back, send a MALP, wait for the results and then come back and tell us since we really can't send Kendra or Daniel back to Earth."

"Why not, Sir?" Sam questioned the Colonel.

"Daniel is having trouble enough with Klorel and I don't want Kendra knowing more than she does at the moment."

"Well, Dr. Fraiser should remain with Daniel, so it's between you and me. And I suppose you want me to go." Sam got a nod in return. "Fine. This should be fun explaining it to General Hammond."

"I'll see you off," Jack said.

* * *

General Hammond came down to the control room when he heard that an SG-1 access code had been used. He ordered soldiers in case Daniel came back and Klorel was in charge. Sure, they hadn't given him the same access code as the rest of the team, but when Goa'uld were involved it was best to keep your mind on the ball. Captain Sam Carter came through the Stargate alone. 

"Captain Carter, where are the others?" General Hammond asked from the control room, when he noticed she had only come through.

"I have some information to give you, Sir." With that, both she and the General headed to the conference room. The General sent two airmen to find Sha'uri and Teal'c.

* * *

Jack returned to Kendra's home and was greeted by Dr. Fraiser. Kendra and Daniel were sitting at the table. Daniel looked like he was asleep with his head on the table resting on his arm. 

"Colonel O'Neill." 

"Yea? Dr. Fraiser."

"Daniel started to get upset so I gave him a stronger sedative. He's asleep at the moment. If we don't find a solution to this problem we may have a lot of trouble on our hands. I don't know how long we can keep this up...it's a tremendous strain on the human body let alone Daniel could hooked on them."

O'Neill frowned, "C'mon, Sam..."

* * *

"General, Sir, it appears to be nothing on Cimmeria that can help Daniel." Sam registered the sad faces and approached a different tactic. " It appears, however, that Kendra found the coordinates to a destination where the people there could possibly help Daniel. What I want to do is try it from here, sending a probe to see what it's like. But first we have to run it through the computer to adjust for the stellar drift."

"Fine, Captain, as soon as you have a viable destination call me and we'll send the probe through."

Daniel woke up; it had been sometime for now the sun was setting.

The sedative had not only helped him get some sleep, but he hadn't dreamed, as he had been doing a lot of lately. When he lifted his head, Jack was sitting in front of him. He heard Jack mumble something about Sleeping Beauty. Daniel tilted his head and saw Kendra cooking something with Dr. Fraiser's help. "Is Sam back yet?" Daniel asked as he straightened his hair and put his glasses back on.

"No. Being that evening is coming, I think we should go back to the Stargate and camp there. So if Sam does come back, she won't have to hike back here in the dark."

"Fine." Daniel replied as he got up for a stretch and a walk around.

* * *

It had been a few hours but finally the computer had done the adjustments and spat out the address. Carter grabbed it and ran up to the General's office, now they were trying it out. With the seventh chevron locked and the watery event horizon formed the MALP probe was being sent through. The probe reported breathable atmosphere, it was bright and the gate appeared to be in a room. The room had long benches with chairs. That's all the MALP showed before the gate closed and there connection cut. Sam turned to General Hammond "Sir, since there appears to be no danger, I think our team should go to the coordinates."

"Permission granted, Captain Carter. You'd better go back as soon as possible and finish the mission."

* * *

Col. Jack O'Neill was on watch and he couldn't tell if Daniel Jackson was sleeping or moping around in his tent. Kendra had stayed at her home. Dr. Fraiser was asleep by the fire so he could wake her up easily for her turn at watch duty. He had never realized how hard it was doing watch without two other comrades. Then he spotted the wormhole engaging; it was a lovely sight splashing bright light around the area. 

Daniel left his tent and jogged over to catch up with Jack who had already headed off. There was realistically only one person who could be coming through the gate and that was Sam. 

Samantha Carter sprang out of the Stargate to find Jack and Daniel waiting for her. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they wanted the news. "Everything is okay. Let's go back to the base and talk about this." 

Jack quickly forgot he was tired as adrenaline started pumping through his system. They could be close to finding the cure they needed to save Daniel. 

Daniel woke Dr. Fraiser. And once she was awake, Sam informed the team, "Well we got a link on the Stargate at the destination coordinates, once we adjusted for stellar drift. The probe showed a room with long tables and chairs; it looked like a hall." 

"Must be the hall of Valhalla," Daniel started to offer, but paused until Jack gave him a look to continue. "It's where the Valkyries served the dead warriors." 

Jack looked at the others, before talking. "Okay. We'll go in the morning. Sam, if you're up to it can you take the next watch. I would rather go into this attack alert." 

"Sure, I had some sleep back on the base. I'll wake up Janet after that." 

"Fine with me," Dr. Janet Fraiser replied.

* * *

Next morning after breakfast, the four of them went back to the Stargate. Jack had the plan of attack and informed the others, "Carter and myself will go through first. You guys give us a ten count then you and Daniel can come through. Okay, Fraiser?" With nods from the others, Sam went stood next to the DHD and dialed the coordinates. When the connection had been made she and Jack went through. 

Dr. Fraiser and Daniel had just come out of the wormhole to find a very huge hall made of wood. Daniel was looking around when three ladies came into the room. The ladies studied them but their gaze soon lingered on Daniel. "We are some of the Valkyries you search for. We can help your friend; however, we cannot tell you where Thor or Odin is at this time. Why don't you introduce yourselves for we know how your species likes to talk." 

Daniel, who was standing next to Jack, was the first to speak, "They must be able to read minds." 

Jack shot him a look that read "great...point out the obvious." He turned his attention back to the Valkyries. "I'm Colonel O' Neill, this is Captain Carter, Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Jackson." 

"Daniel," whispered the youngest of them. 

The oldest turned to him. "You are the one with the problem, come with us. Your friends can stay here, we will talk once the Goa'uld is taken from your head." 

The Valkyries led Daniel down a long hall. Once they closed the door to what had appeared to be the eating room, they then opened the same door exposing a new room with a large flat table and a slightly smaller table loaded with some equipment. The oldest and the middle-born went to the table to get what they needed. The youngest helped Daniel onto the large table telling him to lie down, which Daniel did. The Eldest came back with what appeared to be like the glove device with a green jewel in it. The device made Daniel sleepy.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing to Daniel?" Sam asked as she got up and started to walk to-and-fro. 

Dr. Fraiser watched her friend pace. "I don't know. But I wish they would have let us go with him instead of locking the door." 

"Yeah, I wonder why they did that? We already have access to the gate if they think it's to stop us from leaving," Jack said to them. 

"I think it's to stop us from seeing what they are doing to Daniel," Sam replied softly. 

It was at that moment that the Valkyries returned with Daniel. 

Daniel still felt groggy from the procedure the Valkyries had performed on him to rid him of the Goa'uld. And yet, he felt no presence of Klorel. He smiled. The others studied him, waiting for him to speak. "He's dead, Klorel is gone." He turned to the Valkyries. "Thank you. Thank you so very much." 

Dr. Fraiser rushed over to Daniel. "What did they do to you?" She appeared worried. 

"I don't know, but Klorel is gone and that's all that really matters at the moment." 

The oldest of the Valkyries decided she would talk for them. "Your race has advanced greatly; however, you are still too young to know the whole truth, not only of us, but the Goa'uld, as well. Do not fret, we will tell Thor and Odin of your visit and the advancement of your race. They may deem you are worthy of further knowledge. We removed the Goa'uld from Daniel's head, that was what you wanted the most. Was it not?" 

"Yes!" Sam replied. "But, we have been seeking your help for some time too." 

"You defeated the Goa'uld once. Thor will be pleased to hear of this." 

Jack had just patted Daniel on the back after giving him his approval that he was going to make it. He now turned to the women, adding his piece of mind. "Excuse, me. I'm not sure you understand our situation...but your offer to tell Thor doesn't help us in the meantime." 

The youngest of the Valkyries spoke up, "It will take some time for the Goa'uld Apophis to replace the lost forces. I'm sure that my father or brother will visit before then." 

Daniel thought of something. "Would it be okay, if we sent a package to you via the Stargate? It will tell them more about us." 

"Yes, you may do this. You best leave soon before the others return," the eldest warned them. 

Jack shook his head realizing they would get nothing else out of these ladies. "Sam, dial home and send the coded transmission." 

Sam turned to the Valkyries. "Thank you for your help." Dr. Fraiser and Jack also said their thanks and went to stand with Sam as she dialed home. 

Daniel stepped closer to the ladies. "I don't know how to truly express my gratitude and say thank you--words just seem to sound so hollow." 

"Daniel, keep your heart true to your nature and keep up your fight against the Goa'uld." The youngest advised him. He turned and followed the others through the Stargate ready to go through, but only after waving to the ladies.

* * *

When they came through, they found soldiers aiming their guns, most of them pointing at Daniel. Carter was the first to speak. "General, Daniel is okay now." 

General Hammond, Sha'uri and Teal'c headed to the gate room. Sha'uri rushed up to her husband who hugged her back. General looked at them and then turned to Dr. Fraiser. "Do you need to see Daniel in the infirmary?" 

"No, sir. Daniel seems okay, especially since he doesn't have Klorel inside him. I think my physical and medical test can wait." 

General looked at the team. "I'm giving you all a week off...unless something important comes up. Daniel, you may return for your test Dr. Fraiser will have ready for you after your vacation." 

Sam looked at General Hammond, "What about a debriefing, sir?" 

The general replied, "That can wait," with a smile. 

The others stood as they watched Daniel and Sha'uri head away from the gate room, arm in arm. Things had changed yet they were the same...SG-1 had now been reunited in it's fight against the Goa'uld.


End file.
